Paris and Tibet
by Jet556
Summary: A field trip for the 9th graders and the 11th graders. To Tibet for the 9th graders were a meeting with a horde of yetis will happen while it is to Paris for the 11th graders where things happen that are not monster related.
1. Norrisville Airport

**Welcome everyone. This here will be something a bit different by having it be two stories in one. The story in Paris will be more of a romance while the story in Tibet will be a monster story. Enjoy and review.**

 **Norrisville Airport**

It was to be overseas for both the 11th and the 9th graders. To the 11th graders it would be to Paris, France. Yes, Paris! Home of the big Arc de Tromphe, the acclaimed Eiffel Tower and of course the archaic, arcane cathedral that was home to one of fiction's most abnormal creatures: Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre-Dame.

For the 9th graders it would be to Tibet. Yes, Tibet! Home of frostbite, mountains, falling death and according to legend, the Yeti!

So it was that both groups who were on their ways overseas were waiting at Norrisville's airport. Ken Finlayson sat reading his translation of "The Hunchback of Notre-Dame." In silence he read. He had seen many adaptations: the Lon Chaney Film, the Charles Laughton film, the Anthony Quinn film, the BBC miniseries from 1977 online, the Anthony Hopkins film, both of the Burbank films, the Disney film, the Mandy Patinkin film, the rock opera "Notre Dame de Paris" in Russian and read two graphic novel adaptations. It was a fine story but Ken found himself disgusted by how often writers omitted the fact that Esmeralda was not a Roma by adoption, if one could call having been called abducted as an infant adoption, and was actually a Frenchwoman by birth. Thus was lost the grand irony that the prejudiced Parisians were in fact calling for the death of one of their own who was not aware that she was one of them.

"So, Ken, what can you tell me about the Yeti?" asked Randy Cunningham, taking a seat next to Ken.

"Nothing, go away."

"How can someone like you; someone with an interest in crypto-whatever, the supernatural and the extraterrestrials know absolutely nothing about one of the most famous monsters out there?"

"Bigfoot, the Yeti, the Loch Ness Monster, they've never interested me!" Stated Ken. "I find the less famous ones more interesting, specifically the ones that are not Bigfoot, the Yeti and the Loch Ness Monster."

"So, you know nothing about the ape-men?"

"I certainly do, just nothing about Bigfoot and the Yeti. I doubt they will be brandishing branches and defecating into their free hands to—" Thoroughly disgusted by this image, Randy walked away. He left Ken smiling to himself. That worked all the time!


	2. Accommodations and Abbeys

**Welcome back everyone. Short but it is what it is. Enjoy and review.**

 **Accommodations and Abbeys**

 _Paris_

The 11th graders were given the best hotel in Paris as their accommodations. It was a fine place but for the most part the guys were packed three to a room while the girls all had a room to themselves. So it was that Ken Finlayson, Robert Warburton and Bash Johnson were all in the same room, and there were only two beds.

Ken was quick to get to a bed while Robert and Bash ended up having to share the other bed. Robert could only say the obvious.

"Stay on your side!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bash.

"I don't know but I sometimes here my parents say it!" Replied Robert.

Ken burst out laughing as Cedric Thesiger came walking in. Not nearly as bad as Robert's younger brother Niall had dreamed Cedric was more a strict, no-nonsense person.

"Alright you three, I hate this as much as anyone else did. I've been called out of vacation to be the male chaperone of this. Mrs. Thesiger and I will be checking the rooms at night so if we find someone not in bed by ten I'll drag you back here by the toes, ear or lip." Thesiger then turned his gaze on Ken. "And if I find someone in a room that is not their own, you'll be sleeping outside of the hotel."

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Ken.

"Heidi Weinerman is your girlfriend, Paris is considered a city of romance, romance can lead to certain things… Do the math."

"I've done the math and I'm thankful for locks and keys." Stated Ken. "What you would be doing is an invasion of privacy!"

"Be like Zeus and Alcmene elsewhere but not here in the hotel!" yelled Thesiger.

 _Tibet_

Chaperoned by Mrs. Driscoll, the 9th graders found their lodgings to be less glorious. In an old abbey were they placed and unlike the 11th graders, it was three to a room regardless of gender.

In one room it was Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman and Bucky Hensletter. Thankfully there were enough beds for all so there would be no sharing of beds.

"This place is horrible!" exclaimed Howard. "I will not be giving this place a good rating! No one should have to stay here!"

Randy could only bring his palm to his face. Howard would rate a place where priests did their work. Howard may have been his oldest and best friend but there must have been someone better but on the other hand Howard had his flaws.


	3. It Kills Sheep

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **It Kills Sheep**

 _Paris_

Love was something that made Ken as mad as Ajax. It killed sheep and it killed him. With Thesiger and his wife patrolling the halls at night, it would make having a midnight meeting with Heidi difficult. The only thing he could do would be to meet Heidi during the day unless he dared to brave the hallways at night.

As Ken walked to the door of Heidi's room, he felt the hair on his neck start to stand up. Was Thesiger behind him? Was Mrs. Thesiger behind him? Ken turned around and saw no one was behind him.

It was paranoia. Nothing else.

Knocking on the door, Ken heard Heidi's voice. "Who is it?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Come on in, it's open!"

Ken entered the room and found the room to be better than the one he Bash and Robert were sharing. There was only one bed, a double bed and the room was split into three sections. There was the bedroom, the bathroom and a living room area with a couch. This was a big room and Ken could not help but feel that he had been cheated when it came to what the guys had gotten.

He then turned to the door. He was not going to risk either of the Thesiger's barging in. He locked the door and put the chain on it. For further safety, he jammed a chair against it.

When Heidi came out of the bathroom, having been putting make-up on, she could only stare at the sight that was the door. "Are you expecting there to be a burglar?"

"I'm preferring neither of the Thesiger's come in." Kens scratched his neck and looked out of the peephole. There was no one out there. "I can't help but feel they have keys to the doors of every student. It might be paranoia but it's a good paranoia."

"I know how you feel." Said Heidi. "Mrs. Thesiger just spent half and hour lecturing us about how interracial marriage is evil. She said a white person marrying a black person is alright but the French must marry French and Americans must marry Americans."

"Well, that is not as bad as I thought it would be." Commented Ken.

"It was still pretty bad." Stated Heidi.

 _Tibet_

From his room, Randy could hear cries of "My sheep have been killed! My sheep have been killed!" Walking to his window, Randy saw a farmer with a couple of dead sheep on a wagon pulled by a yak. The heads had been pulled all the way around. No snow leopard could have done that.

So the yeti killed sheep did it. Maybe yaks were too much of a challenge. They certainly looked like a challenge.

But what did Randy know about the yeti? On the plane ride he had looked up the yeti on his phone since Ken had been absolutely no help. It was brown furred, resembled a bear, stood at a height of eleven feet, had a menacing howl and eyes the glowed. It was reported to protect the mountains from evildoers but this sheep killing didn't sound like protecting the mountain from evildoers. On the other it did have to eat. The natives considered a divine being and from what Randy understood a divine being could be petty and cruel when it suited them or in the case of Moloch a complete monster.


	4. Love and Horror

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Love and Horror**

 _Paris_

Ken and Heidi started off by seeing the sights of Paris. First it was the Arc de Triomphe.

A huge arc that had been commissioned in 1806 after Napoleon's victory at Austerlitz, construction did not finish until 1836 when Louis Philippe was King of the French. Louis Philippe had been a man whose ancestry stretched back to Richomeres, the father of the line of French kings. Alas his reign would be short lived as he was forced to abdicate in 1848. The reign of kings, leaders with the only true right to lead for democracy is flawed and often idiots elected tyrants such as Stephen Harper into office, had ended in France but the Arc de Triomphe was still here.

Beneath the Arc was the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. It had the first eternal flame since that of the Vestal Virgin was extinguished in the fourth century. It burned in memory of the unidentified dead.

It really caused Ken to think. To die an unknown would be a most horrible thing but if his past lives were any indication, which he was not aware of, Ken had died in lives past as anything but an unknown. Exile, freebooter, wanderer, adventurer, buccaneer, warrior, usurper, conqueror and avenger! Never had he ever been an unknown but what would he be in this life?

What Ken did not know was that the man interred in this tomb was kin to him. In that tomb lay Wigeric Finlayson, a man with features who were as impossible to describe as possible. He had died in WWI, seeking to find a death in war so that he might escape the curse that was Moloch. So he did die not as someone whose name would be in the history books but as someone whose name would be nearly lost to time.

Next they went to the Eiffel Tower. It had been built in 1889 but in all honesty was less impressive than the Arc de Triomphe. The destruction of the tower was a famous part of many a story in others it was viewed as the embodiment of Paris (what a foolish thing to view it as) or as the symbol of Paris (something that was equally foolish to view it as). The tower was nothing. It was just a sorry piece of metal that needed something better to be done with it. Of course, Ken's father had nearly fallen from the tower leading to a intense hatred of the structure so Ken's view of it may not have been the best view.

Notre-Dame de Paris however was something else entirely. Greater than the Arc de Triomphe and Eiffel Tower both, the cathedral was a place of wonder. It was a place of horror, romance, tragedy… It was a place of death. In his mind's eye Ken saw Victor Hugo's magnum opus play out. Failed attack on the cathedral with molten lead coming down onto the villains such as Clopin Trouillefou, he saw Esmeralda hanging, He saw Quasimodo push Claude Frollo from the balcony of the cathedral where the Archdeacon then fell onto the roof of a house only to then hit the hard ground.

It did not stop there. To adaptations did his mind's eye go! First it was to a fatally wounded Quasimodo ringing his own death knell, then to Quasimodo falling from a gargoyle as he asked God "Why?" and finally to him being stabbed by his foster-father accidentally and dying as he heard the bells ring one last time.

Falling to his knees, Ken cried without a sound. In every portrayal of Quasimodo's death Ken saw himself. He was deformed and there was something about Ken's appearance that brought him pain.

"Is something the matter, Ken?" asked Heidi.

"What am I?" asked Ken in return.

"Loved." Was all Heidi said and that was true. Loved by Heidi as he was her boyfriend, loved by Niall as he had come to view Ken as a surrogate brother. Ken was someone who had come to know love.

 _Tibet_

Niall Warburton had been quite likely. He had found himself not sharing a room. He had a whole room to himself. He could just sit there and read "The Deerslayer" to his heart's content.

Of course, as the story the 9th graders will be living is not the kind of story they wished it could be Niall would not be able to just sit there and read "The Deerslayer" to his heart's content.

Most unfortunately, Niall's bed faced a window. Equally unfortunate Niall had heard the footsteps of something. Even more unfortunate, Niall looked up from his book and saw a creature that was not normal.

It let out a horrible cry and Niall found himself in such a fright that he fainted. To say that his fainting would have been unnoticed would have been untrue. As he fainted he hit his head on his headboard just as Theresa Fowler was passing by.


	5. Suicide and Yetis

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Suicide and Yetis**

 _Paris_

Sitting on a bench, Ken looked out at the Seine with Heidi next to him. The river had a fine name, it was a fine place to but the Normans at the mouth of but there was just something that Ken could not shake the feeling that some terrible thing had happened here in a Hugo novel. And then it hit him.

"Oh, by Ogma!" Ken exclaimed.

"What?" asked Heidi. "Aren't you enjoying out day out?"

"This is where Javert committed suicide."

"Javert?" asked Heidi. "Oh, 'Les Miserables.' I love that musical!"

"Have you read the book?"

"No, is it good?"

"Better than that stain that is the musical!" Ken gave a smile. "It's a bit of a doorstop so unless you're not used to reading such books I'd start with an abridged audio book."

 _Tibet_

Theresa came walking into Niall's room to find him completely passed out but the look on his face was anything but a peaceful looking one. It looked like he had seen some great monstrosity!

Waking him up by pinching his cheek, Niall being quite easily woken by such things, Theresa could only watch as Niall went running to the window. Whatever it was that he had seen had been from that window.

"What did you see?" asked Theresa.

"It was like a bear or an ape or something!" replied Niall.

"A bear or an ape?" asked Theresa, thinking of what it could have possibly been. What could be interpreted as both? "Oh, the yeti! What did it… Oh… The yeti." Theresa's eyes widened as she realized what that exactly meant. She had no doubt that the yeti was some bloodthirsty monster so if there was something like that roaming around the monastery then they weren't safe. "Okay, lets go see Mrs. Driscoll." Unfortunately, they found Mrs. Driscoll getting affectionate with her late husband's skeleton. "Okay, lets just all get together then and stay in one place." Theresa knew which other 9th grader she was going to first. Niall did too. He could only roll his eyes. Theresa had it bad for Randy and he had it bad for her. He couldn't help but feel the whole thing would involve those two flirting. So it was that they went to see Randy. "Hi, Randy!" Niall could only mouth her words in a mocking manner. This was no time to be lovesick.

"T-Theresa, hi!" Niall sighed. He was here too and they didn't have time for this. "W-What are you doing here?"

"The yeti is here, roaming about the monastery!" exclaimed Niall.

Randy looked to the side where Niall was standing. "Oh, Niall. I didn't see you there."

Niall rose his arms in confusion. How could he not have been noticed? He was nearly dressed from head to toe in red! Save for his shoes, shirt and vest his entire attire was red! Bright red! How could Randy not have seen him there?

"Don't bother questioning it, Niall." Said Howard from inside the room. "This stuff makes shoobs."


	6. The Orbs of the Serpent

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Orbs of the Serpent**

 _Paris_

The serpent is a marvelous creature. It can be either a great help or a great harm. To those who regularly suffer from vermin infestations, serpents are wonders! They are miracles! However, serpents are also heavily temperamental and heavily territorial.

Robert Warburton was in no mistake a serpent in human skin but he was not inherently bad. Serpents are not inherently bad creatures but they are creatures that can be either good or bad depending on the situation. Robert had just never been placed in areas of vermin, he was however quite temperamental and in his eyes Heidi was his territory.

Now, Robert's French was better than Ken's but even then it was broken. He had gone searching for Heidi and his questions to the locals were whether or not they had seen "rouge fille aux cheveux d'homme avec le visage comme monstre."

By the time he had found Ken and Heidi they were at the Seine sitting on a bench. At last, some people who spoke a language he could understand even if it was not going to be a friendly meeting with one of them.

"Ken, that's enough!" said Robert. "Take your hands off of Heidi!"

Ken's hands had been nowhere near Heidi. His hands had been in the air, as was the ways of those who told stories.

"Robert have you lost your contacts again?" asked Heidi.

"Contacts? Contact lenses?" Ken looked from Heidi to Robert. "Robert wears contact lens?"

Heidi was about to answer when a voice called out. "Ken? Is that you, my boy?" A blind man of seventy-one years with a remarkable resemblance to Humphrey Bogart came walked down towards the teenagers. It was Rick Finlayson, Ken's father.

"Dad?" asked Ken. "What are you doing here? Where's mom?"

"Back in Canada I think. I'm here to listen to opera without your mother's company. Now, who are these two fine young people?"

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Heidi Weinerman. And this is Robert Warburton, a romantic rival."

 _Tibet_

In front of a statue of a serpent, Niall stood. He stared deep into the ears of the statue. They were made of jewels and so polished that one could see their reflection in them.

He had grown bored with Randy and Theresa's talk so he found it better to brave the yeti's presence than to hear those two beat around the bush. He liked her she liked him. Could they not just get around to confessing their feelings? If this was a soap opera they would not get around to confessing their feelings until the final episode… Not that Niall watched soap operas! (He did, he really did.)

The sound of growling then came to Niall's ears. He cursed his hearing because it was so good. It had made the night his baby sister Sarah was conceived torture because he did not have earplugs.

He then saw the reflection of a beast most monstrous in the orbs of the serpent! It was the yeti!

The yeti jumped at Niall! Niall ducked and the yeti ended up head first in the serpent's open mouth!

"Never will I ever think of the serpent as a loathsome creature because of my Christian upbringing again!"


	7. Revelations

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Revelations**

 _Paris_

"Robert Warburton?" commented Rick, upon hearing the other boy's name. "My daughter from my first marriage married someone named Warburton." This comment caused Ken and Robert to both have an expression involving wide eyes. For Ken especially this was shocking because his dad had barely talked about his first marriage. Considering his first wife had tried to kill him for coming home from the war without any medals, it was perfectly logical that he wouldn't talk about his first marriage that much. "And Heidi Weinerman? A fine name! Young lady, if you and Ken are happy together then you have my blessing."

"Dad, we aren't engaged." Stated Ken.

"Not yet." Commented Rick. "In any case, I will be missing 'The Rheingold.' I must be going." And with that, Rick left the scene.

Robert's wide-eyed stare turned from Rick to Ken. This could not have been happening. "You are my half-uncle?"

"I might be." Stated Ken. "My dad never said what the names were of my half-sister and half-brother-in-law. In any case, you are competing with your uncle for the same girl."

Robert didn't even need to think. This was so wrong. Throwing his hands up, Robert turned around to walk back to the hotel. "I'm out! I'll find a different girl!"

 _Tibet_

When Niall had come running into Randy, Howard and Bucky's room where Theresa also was he found them staring at him. "The yeti is in the monastery." Was all he could say!

"Just the one?" asked Randy.

"What?" asked Niall in return. Randy pointed to the window of his room. Niall ran over and saw a small army of yetis outside. Niall then turned to everyone. "God's teeth! What are we going to do? Randy, what is the plan?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"You seem like the leader kind of guy."


	8. That Just Happened

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **That Just Happened**

 _Paris_

Ken was only left in a little bit of shock. Just a little bit. He was aware that his father had been married before but he really didn't talk much about it. It was not surprising considering she tried to kill him for not coming home from a war without any medals. Rick had mentioned having had a daughter from that marriage and he never really got any further than that.

"So, Robert and Niall might be my nephews." Said Ken. "This revelation just happened."

"How do you feel about learning this?" asked Heidi.

"Not that different." Replied Ken. "Just kind of guilty of having tried to throw my maybe nephew to a bunch of killer chimps… If Debbie Kang ever hears of this, she'll never let me forget it… She's pretty much becoming my sitcom arch-nemesis."

 _Tibet_

There was something wrong here. Randy, Howard, Theresa and Bucky all tried to look down at the yetis. Niall couldn't see due to be shorter than all of them. There was just something not right here. The mouths of the yetis were not opening. And they could hear something that sounded like Tibetan.

Bucky leaned forward and caused a stone from the windowsill to fall and hit one of the yetis. The yeti fell and one of the others knelt before them and pulled off the head revealing that the yetis were nothing more but local anarchists.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Commented Randy.


	9. Ardor and Barbarity

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Ardor and Barbarity**

 _Paris_

Ken and Heidi returned to the hotel. After that episode, something else would be much better. It wasn't bothersome or disturbing it had just been somewhat odd. When ones parent shows up and says that one's romantic rival was most likely one's niece or nephew then how would one react? No matter what the genders were this would be odd.

Once at the hotel they went up to Heidi's room upon discovering Robert was in his, Ken's and Bash's room. He had a look on his face that implied as if he had undergone a great shock. Indeed he had.

In Heidi's room they ravished and when they ravished it was not like a captor and abductee. Nor was it like a freer and freshly-freed. Instead it was as a disenthralled gentleman and a disenthralled gentlewoman, in an attack of ardor that demanded no further blaze.

Afterward, Ken and Heidi heard a knocking at the door. "Room check!" It was Mrs. Thesiger!

Immediately Ken, who had been putting on his shoes, dove directly under the bed while Heidi responded with "Not decent!" To Heidi's surprise, it was not just Mrs. Thesiger that entered the room but Mr. Thesiger as well. "Do you two have any sense of isolation?"

"Isolation?" asked Mr. Thesiger. "You are under the covers at… four in the afternoon?"

 _Tibet_

Not long after the anarchists were revealed, a real yeti appeared on the scene. The 9th graders could tell that it was a real yeti because it was in appearance from the costumes of the anarchists. It was eleven feet tall and looked more bear-like in contrast to the shorter anarchists and their costumes looking like human-gorilla hybrids.

What happened then was barbarity of the worst kind as one unarmed beast killed the anarchists. Theresa could only hide her face in Randy's chest and Randy look into Theresa's hair. Howard could only stare in wide-eyed horror while Bucky fainted.

And Niall? Bucky had landed on top of him, causing him to see nothing at all. Who would have guessed that Bucky weighed more than Niall?


	10. Conclusions

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Conclusions**

 _Paris_

"I'm sure that idiot Finlayson is in here somewhere." Said Thesiger, sitting down on the foot of the bed, which Ken just so happened to be under. "I can know it! I can smell white hair!" When he said white hair, he did not mean the hair of a white person otherwise his nose would have been thrown off by Heidi, Mrs. Thesiger and himself being in the room as well. He meant hair that was white in coloration. "Aha!" Cedric walked over to the television and picked up the remote. "Proof that he is here! A remote!"

"Cedric, all of the rooms have remotes in them." Said Mrs. Thesiger.

"Oh." Thesiger then put that remote down.

Heidi could only lie in bed and roll her eyes. She was certainly going to be making a complaint about these two. What they were doing was an invasion of privacy! If this were a home invasion she'd be allowed to shoot them!

Mrs. Thesiger then walked into the washroom. "Perhaps that ugly beast is inside here!"

"If that idiot Robert Warburton was lying, he'll be sleeping outside of the hotel!" exclaimed Thesiger.

Ken could not help but glare at Thesiger's feet. Did these two have anything nice to say about anyone?

"Aha!" exclaimed Mrs. Thesiger from the washroom. "A bath filled with bubbles! He must be hiding in here. "Cedric, get in here and bring a chair leg. We'll just say that lovesick idiot broke it." Ken and Heidi had no idea how these two were not on the unemployment line!

Thesiger did as he wife bade and he soon Ken could get out.

Climbing out from under the bed, Ken gave Heidi a kiss and then made his escape but he did not go quietly. He slammed the door loudly on his way out.

Upon hearing that, Thesiger came running out of the washroom and upon seeing that Heidi was still in her bed he put two and two together. Thus did he go into such a rage that he spouted every curse word known to man in every language!

 _Tibet_

When Niall had gotten out from under Bucky, which for him took about three minutes, he got up and looked out the window. He saw bodies and the Yeti walking away.

"So, that is what I missed?" asked Niall.

"That was…" Randy could not finish the sentence. He could not think of what to finish it with.

"Atrocious?" asked Niall.

"Yeah, that." Replied Randy.

"Come on, Cunningham!" exclaimed Howard. "We've seen worse in video games than that!"

"Howard, it is one thing to see something like that in a video game. It is another to see it in real life." Stated Randy. "This wasn't some piece of entertainment made for us to see. This was something that actually happened and we could not stop by pressing a button."

 **THE END**


End file.
